Indefinite
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: Even the most awkward of people can find love. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Kanamé x Vitani  Note: An OC story
1. Preparation

**Indefinite**

_Chapter One_

-Preparation-

A dark haired man sat on the sofa in the Hokage's office, watching his father walk back and forth and ramble on about rules and obligations. Kanamé's pale jade eyes followed his elder. He was bored out of his mind, and really could care less about being Hokage. His chin rested on his open, gloved palm, his elbow propped up on his knee.

He was dressed like most of the Uchiha Clan, wearing tight black pants and a black formfitting shirt that had small sleeves stopping past his shoulder. His eyes followed the elder Uchiha's movements, not a splash of interest on his person. But of course, he needed to know this, since he would be succeeding eventually.

Suddenly his father stopped moving and looked at him with an equally uninterested forest green gaze. "Kanamé, your emo vibe is beginning to bother me, and that's saying something." Akito said. "I know this is all boring, and you understand it completely, but a little verbal affirmation every once in a while would be nice. Even if all you do is grunt, I know that I'm not just talking to an empty room." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, to show that he wasn't really upset or anything.

"Sorry Dad." He sighed, sitting up fully. "I understand."

"Great." The elder Uchiha clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Now go on and get out of here, I've bored you enough for one day." He smirked.

He stood, running his hand through his spiky dark locks. "Thanks. Sorry…this just sucks so hard." He smirked, looking just like his father in that moment.

"Just wait until you have to sign a bunch of crappy paperwork all day and talk to the old geezers upstairs." Akito said. "Then things will really suck."

Kanamé let out another annoyed breath. "How come Noriaki can't do it? He'd love the power a lot more than I would. Or Izayoi."

"Because Noriaki would take advantage of his power and have women running around in their underwear just because he thought it was funny, and Izayoi would become a dictator and have this city burned to the ground in no time." His father explained. "Sanosuke doesn't give a crap, and Hayate is too…" Akito waved his hand in the air, as if that gesture alone explained it all. "He'd never really get anything done, nor would he have the patience to just sit in an office most of the day."

"So you're making your first born heir…endure this torture. I thought you liked me Dad." The young man held in the small laugh, a smile tugging at his lips.

Akito walked over and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, bringing him closer and shaking him a bit. "I do like you son. I just want you to connect with me on a deeper level than your siblings." He said, feigning a tortured look. Then it vanished and his expression nearly matched Kanamé's. "Besides, maybe this way you'll finally attract a woman you can settle down with. I mean, you're twenty-three. I was your age when your mother and I got married, and she was pregnant with you and your brother and sister shortly after that. On top of which, your grandfather, one of the most antisocial people on the planet, at least got some woman knocked up to have me by the time he was twenty-three. You gotta continue the tradition." He joked.

"But I hate _being_ with people I don't know." He frowned.

"So get to know someone." The elder said simply, patting him on the back before releasing him. "Don't worry son, eventually you'll find someone out there you won't mind being with so much."

"I'm sure mom would _love_ to hear that you 'don't mind' to be with her." Kanamé said, heading towards the door and waving over his shoulder.

"Uchiha Kanamé, don't cause me any more stress than I already have to deal with." Akito said in a warning tone. "You know how your mother gets."

The man smirked, laughing darkly. "What stress could you possibly have Dad? You have one child still at home and you and Mom have sex at _least_ twice a day."

"That does not mean that I get rid of all of my stress." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Besides, if she gets testy, I'm not gonna get laid tonight." Then there was a silence. "On second thought…this might work. She gets a little kinkier when we have makeup sex."

"Leaving now." Kanamé said loudly, holding his hands over his ears. "See you later Dad." He said, leaving the room without waiting to hear a reply. He walked down the steps of the tower and out the front door, looking around the village. He didn't know what he wanted to do now. It wasn't like he had any missions or anything.

Kanamé looked around and with a shrug, decided he would train before heading over to his parent's house for dinner.

* * *

><p>"It's so…" an older auburn haired man sighed. "Bright."<p>

"Remind me why we had to travel all the way out here again?" a young woman asked, her expression mirroring her father's. She had long brown hair with a few streaks of red throughout it. It went just past her shoulders, and her bangs were parted and brushed off to the right side of her face, revealing eyes that matched her father's. Her outfit consisted of nearly knee high black ninja boots, which covered her toes, and laced up the front. She had on some dark grey leggings that stopped just above her knees, a short purple skirt over it. Her top consisted of a black tank top, with a halter top over it. It was the same shade of grey as her leggings, with a black line beneath her breasts, clinging very well to her entire torso. It dipped low, but nothing was revealed, as it was covered by her tank top. She had on black, fingerless gloves, and wrapped around her upper left arm was some white cloth. She wasn't wearing a forehead protector, instead having a black choker on, with the symbol for Mist sewn in silver thread in the center of it.

"Because," an older woman said, placing her hands on her hips. "Mommy and daddy haven't seen us in forever, and they want to see how much you've grown Vitani."

Vitani's face scrunched slightly. "But they smell funny. And grandma always pinches my cheeks."

"I hate them." The man said, not looking pleased. "And they hate me too." He sighed, glancing at his wife with his aquamarine eyes.

Uncaring ice blue eyes looked back. "It's not like we're staying with them dear."

"Well I'm with daddy on this one." Vitani pouted, crossing her arms. "Why couldn't we have just sent them a picture of me along with a letter filled with the same crap we always write to make them feel like we care?"

"Because, they are old, and won't be around much longer. So we're all going to spend some time together as a family. Just think of this as a vacation." Taka said.

Her daughter gave her an unimpressed look. "If this were anything like a vacation, we would have gone to that nice new spa resort that opened up in Waterfall. At least there we would get to enjoy ourselves."

"They have hot springs here Vitani." Vincent smiled, setting his hand on his nineteen year old daughter's shoulder. "And this is where the Uchihas live. I think you'll enjoy it. My buddy Akito's got four boys. One's your age too. Who knows, you could have a whirlwind romance." He smirked, moving his hand to her hair and ruffling up her bangs. "Taka, darling, which is the one who's Vitani's age? Sa…Sat…Sano…Sanosuke!" he snapped his fingers, smiling.

Taka nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want her mixing up with those Uchiha boys. Not only are they all arrogant jerks, but you'd have to be psychotic to put up with them, which our daughter is not."

Vitani reached up and tried to fix her bangs, glaring lightly at her sire before looking at her mother. "It's not like I'm going to go all googly-eyed over one of them Mom."

"She'll just be having fun, love. Besides, I bet our lovely little Vitani could break his heart. Uchihas aren't as hard assed as they appear." The Mizukage smiled, looking pleased.

"But they're still mean, opinionated people, who think that they're the greatest thing to ever walk this planet." The woman pointed out. "And I don't want my baby to get her heart broken."

Tired of this conversation, Vitani began to walk away from her parents, further into the village. "Can we just get this over with? The sooner we stop by and say hi to the old farts the sooner I can explore."

Vincent nodded and pushed them both forward. "Yes. Let's get this over with."

They walked through the village until they came upon a rather large estate. Walking through the gates that led to the place, they went up to the front door, where Taka rang the bell. Shortly after the bell rang an elderly woman answered, with an equally elderly man next to her, their hair already beginning to turn a light grey. "Mommy, Daddy!" Taka said, hugging her parents.

"Baby!" they cried, hugging their daughter. When they released her they turned to Vitani.

"Oh Vitani dear, you've gotten so big! Just like a little lady." The old woman said, reaching out and pinching her granddaughter's cheeks, shaking the girl's head as she did so.

"Hi grandma." She said, her displeasure clearly conveyed in her aquamarine eyes. Then she looked to the old man. "Hi grandpa." She greeted, equally unenthused.

"Vitani." The man ruffled her hair, completely ruining it. She jerked away from the both of them, frowning as she fixed her hair before rubbing her sore cheeks. She saw the looks her grandparents and father were exchanging and sighed. "You." Her grandfather said, addressing her father, none too pleased. Before anything more could be said, Vitani turned and began to walk back down the path towards the village.

"I'm outta here." She said, waving over her shoulder.

She left her grandparent's estate and wandered through the village. Spotting free maps of the place in a kiosk for tourists, she grabbed one and began to leaf through it, glancing at all of the different tourist attractions. She paused suddenly, her brow furrowing at the page she was on. Oddly enough, the Uchiha District was one of them. Apparently the village wanted tourists to believe that they could just go and check out the place whenever they wanted. Vitani snorted at that. There was no way that the prestigious Uchiha Clan allowed mere villagers onto their land.

As she read the information listed about the place, her curiosity began to build. After everything her parents had ever told her about the Uchiha District, not to mention what she knew of the Uchiha Clan's past from the history books, she wondered what the place looked like. Wanting to satiate her need for more knowledge, she turned to the map of the entire village, quickly locating where the prefecture was and memorizing how to get there. She folded up the pamphlet and, shoving it into her pack, headed in the direction the map said it to be, her anticipation of seeing the place building.

It took her a while of wandering through the streets, but eventually she saw the gate to the district. It was hard to miss actually, with its tall white stone walls, and large metal doors that led into the place, the Uchiha crest painted on the doors. They were closed, and she could only guess that only an Uchiha knew how to open them.

This view in itself not enough to satisfy her, she scanned the area, quickly spotting a tall oak tree that would give her enough of a vantage point to see over the wall. She walked over to it, taking off her pack and dropping it at the base of the tree before leaping up into its branches. She cloaked her chakra as she crouched low and near the trunk as she took in the sights of the many different houses and stores. It made her a little sad though, to see it. She could only imagine how glorious it had been when there was enough Uchihas to fill the entire place, watching over the many shops and thriving in a community all their own. She got lost in her imaginings, and leaned against the trunk as she continued to picture what it must have been like.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from right beside her on the branch.

She gasped and pressed herself against the trunk, her eyes wide as she looked at the source of the voice. "Nothing." She said, taking in the man's appearance. Based on what she'd heard, he had to be an Uchiha. But she never knew they were _this_ good looking. Because he was really hot.

"It's impolite to spy on people's homes." Kanamé straightened, standing a whole head taller than her. "If you really wanted to see it, all you had to do was ask." He informed her. He'd been on his way home from training when he spotted the girl in the tree, and she was someone he'd never seen before. His eyes twisted from their crimson red and returned to a pale jade. "Are you visiting?"

"Yes." She said, seeming to snap from her momentary daze as she pushed away from the trunk and stood straight. She would not allow herself to be thrown off just because an extremely gorgeous man was talking to her. She needed to get a hold of herself. "I'm here on vacation."

He nodded. "Interesting. Well I hope you enjoy your stay. Try not to spy on people though. Not all my family is so calm with others attempting to peek in on our private life." The dark haired man waved his hand a bit and dropped down from the tree, walking towards the entrance and pushing the door open.

"Right. Sorry." She said, hopping from the tree as well. She picked up her pack and shouldered it. "Later." She waved, turning and heading in the opposite direction. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she slammed into a hard body and stumbled back.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going!" she heard a very feminine voice say, and was met with another set of crimson eyes. Suddenly, they didn't look so menacing and the girl who Vitani had run into straightened. "Oh sorry." She said sincerely. This woman looked amazingly alike to the man she'd just encountered. Her hair was dark as night and her bangs covered the left side of her face and the rest of her long locks were pulled back in a jaw clip. She had on some black capris and wore a tight halter top the showed just a slip of her stomach and arm covers from her wrists to her upper arms.

"No problem." Vitani said, lifting her shoulder in a shrug. "I wasn't paying much attention anyways."

Just like moments before, the red warped back into a soft jade. "Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you new? Or visiting?" she blinked, looking intrigued.

"Visiting." The brunette answered.

She smiled, looking absolutely stunning, and offered her hand out to her. "Well hi. I'm Uchiha Izayoi."

"Terumi Vitani." She shook the other woman's hand, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

"Cool. Well enjoy your stay Vitani. I'm actually running late for dinner with the family." She told her, waving and heading past her. "But if you need any help just ask anyone, they're all friendly." She called, disappearing through the massive doors to the clan prefecture.

She shook her head and turned to go to the hotel she and her parents were staying at. As if she would need to ask anyone in this village for help. Though, those two Uchiha probably assumed she was just a tourist, and not a ninja, because the Mist symbol on her necklace was difficult to read unless you were close enough. But whatever. She didn't want them to really know who she was anyways, and didn't plan on seeing them any time during her visit, so no big deal. Once she'd spent as much time with her grandparents as she could handle, she was leaving this bright, happy village, with or without her parents.

* * *

><p>"What took you two so long? You're late. And you're never late." An ebony haired boy said. Well, not so much a boy as he was a boy transitioning into becoming a man. He was about as tall as his father, with black hair that spiked in the back, and forest green eyes.<p>

"Oh hush Sanosuke." A beautiful pink haired woman smiled, grabbing her son's arm and kissing his cheek. Even in her middle age, Natsumi kept her body in tip top shape and was wearing some black shorts and a black V-neck shirt that revealed her stomach. "At least they're here." She said, hugging her daughter, who mirrored her smile. "Oh my boy." Natsumi hugged her eldest son next, kissing him on the cheek as well, having to lean up, since now all four of her boys were taller than she.

"Hey Mom." Kanamé said, kissing her cheek as well. "Sorry, there was this girl trying to look into the prefecture and I got sidetracked."

Izayoi looked over to her elder brother, a bit suspicious. "Did she have brown hair? And really pretty blue eyes?" At his nod, she laughed. "I ran into her too. Literally. Some tourist I think."

"Most likely." The eldest nodded.

They all heard the front door open, and Akito walked on then, looking a bit tired from his day. He went right to Natsumi and gathered her in his arms, kissing her deeply. "I missed you." He murmured against her lips, before kissing her once more.

"Dad, do you mind? I would still like to have an appetite you know. Mom made my favorite." The Sasuke look-alike said, his face scrunching a bit.

"Honestly Sanosuke, I'd think you'd be used to it by now." A deep voice said, as the eldest Uchiha entered the room. Uchiha Sasuke looked pretty good for being in his mid-sixties, his hair only a lighter shade of black than it once was, and only having a few visible wrinkles.

Natsumi giggled, feeling just like a teenager in her husband's arms. "Oh honey, please." She purred. "I just washed up."

"Stooooooooop. Save your sex for when I'm back and safe in my own home please." Another, stronger male tone spoke up as the middle triplet walked in, wearing a black low V-neck t-shirt and a pair of loose black pants, the Uchiha insignia on the back, as it was for all clan members. His hair was even more spiky than his elder brother's, and he appeared a bit more wild and on edge. "I agree with Sano. I don't wanna see that unless it's my lady of the evening and she's screaming out in bliss." Noriaki snickered, wagging his eyebrows.

"Uchiha Noriaki!" Natsumi huffed, but was unable to break from her husband's grasp. "You know better!"

The man smirked. "Do I Mommy?" he arched a curious brow, but appeared innocent enough.

"You know well enough not to speak like that in front of your mother." Akito said, glancing over at his son as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

Before anything more could be said the front door opened again, and suddenly in ran a teenage boy that looked scarily similar to Akito, having the same hair style and eye color, as well as facial features. The only difference was that he had a much lighter demeanor than his father. He had on some black pants, and a tight long-sleeved black shirt, with a high collar, like the jounin shirts had. "I did it!" he declared to his family with a yell, smiling brightly as he threw his arms in the air.

Seeing her youngest, Natsumi ducked from Akito's arms and wrapped her arms around him, showering his face with kisses. "Congratulations sweetheart! I'm so proud of you." She told him and then laughed. "Now what exactly did you do?"

"I finally confessed my love to the woman I'm going to marry!" he said, hugging his mother back. Then he pulled away from her, looking a bit worried. "But I want you to approve of her first Mommy, cause' if you don't like her, I promise I'll find somebody else."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like ridiculous under his breath. To this he received a smack on the back of his head by Akito, who knew better than to question the youngest Uchiha's love and devotion to Natsumi.

Their mother smiled brightly, "Oh sweetheart. You know you would never fall for anyone who wasn't perfect for you. But yes, I have to approve of her." She laughed, hugging him once more. Kanamé rolled his eyes, as did Noriaki.

"Well I'm starved from all the _sex_ I have." Noriaki emphasized, sticking his tongue out at his dad. "So come on Mom, feed me." He smirked, disappearing into the dining room. Natsumi shook her head and kissed Hayate again, releasing him and flicking her husband in the ear.

"Punish your son, you know he gets his vulgar language from you."

Izayoi snickered and nodded, walking after her elder brother along with Kanamé and Sanosuke. Akito and Sasuke entered as well, and everyone took their seats at the table as Natsumi went to get the dinner she had prepared. Akito looked to his youngest and raised a brow.

"So Hayate, is the sex with this girl good? Because if it isn't, I don't think you really love her." He said, causing Noriaki to snicker. Both knew that it was safe to ask this question while Mama Bear was out of the room.

Hayate gasped, looking offended. "Dad! I am not even going to try anything like that with her until we're married! Like a proper gentleman." He said with a nod.

"Well, then how is the sex you have with her in your head?" his father asked.

The sixteen year old snickered, actually appearing just like his father in that moment. "Frickin' fantastic."

"Excellent. Then you have my blessing." Akito smiled.

"That's disgusting." Izayoi frowned, shaking her head at her brothers and father.

"Whatever Izayoi, you're a slut. You've no room to talk." Noriaki said, leaning back in his chair.

The only Uchiha girl went wide eyed and glared at him. "I am not a slut!"

"I don't think you're a slut Sissie!" Hayate said, smiling at his elder sister.

"Noriaki." Akito said sternly, in that voice that let everyone know he meant business. "Do not speak that way about your sister. Now apologize." He ordered.

The middle triplet met his father's glare in a challenging manner, the table falling silent as the battle continued. "I shouldn't have to apologize when she flaunts herself like a floozy, attracting all kinds of eyes."

Kanamé decided to speak up now and diffuse the situation. "Dad, relax, it's just Noriaki's way of being over protective of Izayoi." He said simply.

The woman growled, crossing her arms. "With you people as my relatives I'm never gonna get laid, nonetheless married."

It was then that every male's gaze turned to her, all the same, hard stares, even Hayate. "Izayoi, you are _not_ to give yourself to _any_ man until _after_ you are married, and that is only _if_ we all approve of him." Akito said, causing the other Uchiha men to nod in unison. "Do I make myself clear?"

"And that's only if he can defeat each of us in a battle of our choice." Sasuke added, crossing his arms.

Kanamé and Noriaki, who happened to be sitting on either side of her, hovered over her. "Sorry, but you're most likely dying a virgin." They said together, their tones almost the exact same pitch.

"Oh all of you need to back off." Natsumi said, walking into the room and setting the platters in the center of the table, most of them consisting of massive meat portions. "Akito don't be like that, once she finds the one she loves she can do whatever she wants."

She sat down then, indicating that it was time to begin. Which meant…free for all. All of the Uchiha men picked up their forks and dove in, stabbing for the best pieces of meat. Kanamé and Noriaki stabbed into the same piece in front of Izayoi and began their tug of war and glare off. "Release it Nori."

"You release it Kanamé." The younger of the two retorted.

Sanosuke, who was across the table from his older brothers, stood up and reached across, slicing the piece of meat in half in one clean cut with his knife. "There we go, problem solved." He said, sitting back down and beginning to eat the food he had managed to grab.

They both stared at their meat, looking displeased with the proportions but ate them anyways. They all piled food onto their plates, Natsumi just smiling and eating her own much smaller portions. "Ah, don't you just love family dinner time?"

They all made noncommittal noises, too immersed in their food to actually vocalize a reply. Akito stopped eating then and looked to his wife, sighing. "So…you're not going to believe who's in town." He said, though he didn't sound all too excited about it.

"Who?" she blinked, not fully catching his displeasure.

"Vincent and Taka." He frowned. "They brought their daughter too, but I don't remember what her name is. I didn't care enough to pay attention to that part when he was telling me earlier today."

She frowned as well, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Oh…well nonetheless we should be hospitable and have dinner with them and welcome them. After all Taka is originally from here, no matter how much of a bitch she can be, we should attempt to play nice."

"But what if their child is just as annoying as they are?" he half-whined. "Not to mention the idiot was spouting off something about it being funny if one of our boys fell for her, since she's Sanosuke's age. Something I told him would never happen even if hell froze over."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "You're _totally_ right Akito. Cause love makes _so_ much sense. And parents _definitely_ have a say. Oh wait," she glared at him, making all the offspring sit back and pause in their eating. "No they don't, so you back off mister." She pointed her fork threateningly at him. "You used to hate Satomi, and now you guys play mahjong every time either of you visits the other because you enjoy the silence. And said 'no way in hell will your depressed sister fall for that irritating ball of sunshine' and what happened? Married with a son. So shut up." She warned. "If I remember correctly, Sasuke kind of hated me at first."

"More like a strong dislike." Sasuke said, taking a drink of his water.

"I'm just saying. I don't want to be related to either of them." He said, giving her a pout.

"Well you don't have to worry about me Dad, cause' I already found my woman." Hayate smiled.

"I'm just gonna do what Grandfather did." Sanosuke said, appearing uninterested in the conversation.

Natsumi shifted her glare to Sanosuke and shook her head. "You better not." She pointed at him. "If you love me at all, when you procreate it will be with someone you love and want to protect."

Izayoi shrugged. "I don't have to worry about anything."

"I just like having sex…when and _if_ I get married, I'll make sure to pick a nice breed."

"What about you big brother?" Hayate asked, looking at Kanamé.

The eldest just shrugged, "I don't know…I can't really see myself getting married at this point in my life or even in the future."

"Well anyways," Akito spoke up once more. "I guess I'll invite them over for dinner tomorrow. Which means," he pointed his fork at all of his children. "No fighting over the food. We will use our manners, and pass the platters around. Okay?"

"Yes Dad." They all sighed, not looking forward to such an evening.

After that the family finished their dinner, chatting about one thing or another, and even sharing a few laughs. When it was over, each child stood and began their assigned chores. Hayate cleared and cleaned the table, Sanosuke took care of all the leftovers and trash, Izayoi washed the dishes, Noriaki dried, and Kanamé put them away. By now they had everything working like a well-oiled machine.

Once that was done with everyone got ready to say their farewells, as it was getting late in the evening. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." The triplets said together, each hugging their parents in turn before bidding their grandfather goodnight as well.

"Bye." Sanosuke said, doing the same. He shook Sasuke's hand and said goodnight to him before walking out the door behind his older siblings, off to his own house.

Hayate came up and hugged both of his parents. "Night guys!" he smiled. "Thanks for dinner Mommy. It was delicious, as always." He kissed her cheek.

"No problem sweetness. Love you. Sleep well." She told him, walking Sasuke out with Akito and watching him leave until he was no longer in sight. She sighed and looked up at her husband. "Ready for bed?"

"More than ready baby." He said, looping his arm around her waist as they walked to their bedroom together, before helping rid the other of the day's stress, as they did just about every night.


	2. Dinner

**Indefinite**

_Chapter Two_

-Dinner-

"No." Vitani said, crossing her arms as she gave her mother a hard look.

"But sweetie," Taka whined. "Don't you want to look nice for the dinner? This dress would look lovely on you." She said, swinging the hanger the dress was on, causing it to sway. As if that would make the ruffly thing more appealing to her. She hated ruffles.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want anything to happen between me and one of the Uchiha boys. Making me wear a dress only makes it seem like you want something to happen."

To this she just got an exasperated sigh. "I don't. But we want to impress them, don't we? First impressions are the most important after all, and I want to show off my little angel."

"Well I don't care about first impressions. I like my ninja clothes, and I'm going to wear them to the dinner."

"Terumi Vitani, you will wear this dress and you will like it!" Taka said, shoving it towards her daughter.

"I will not wear that dress!" she said, before looking over towards the living room of their suite. "Daddy!" Vitani called, knowing her father would be on her side. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

The auburn haired man sighed, looking up from his book and at the two as they came in. "Honey, don't make her wear the dress, it's ugly as fuck anyways." He said, returning his gaze to the print.

"Bu-but-" Taka said, looking at the both of them with wide eyes.

"No buts, it's two against one." Vitani said, walking over to her father and hugging him around the shoulders. "Thank you Daddy." She said, kissing his cheek.

"No problem tadpole," Vincent smiled and then tilted his wrist to see his watch. He closed his book and stood. "Looks like it's time to go." He told his two lovely ladies. "Are you all ready to go? There's four boys there Vitani, you'll want to look your best."

"Daddy, I always look my best." She smiled happily. "Come on Mom, put down the dress from hell and let's go."

"Fine." The older woman sighed in exasperation, tossing it onto the couch and walking towards the door.

They left the hotel then, walking through the village towards the Uchiha District. Vitani actually felt a little nervous, though she didn't show it. She'd already met two of the Uchiha children, and she didn't want them to think that she was some weirdo stalker. She had just been curious, that was all. But she wouldn't appear intimidated or anything, she would just be her normal self.

After coming to this decision, she realized that they were in front of the gates to the prefecture. They were open, and so the trio walked inside, going down a few more streets until coming to a large, traditional looking house. Vitani took all of this in, actually impressed that the entire area she had seen so far, even the abandoned houses, were kept in good shape.

They walked up to the door, and Vincent knocked, stepping back as they waited for it to be answered. A few moments later a tall dark haired young man opened the door. "Hello Mizukage-sama." He said. Vitani felt her heart stop momentarily, and her eyes widened a bit, since it was the man she'd met the other day. His jade gaze fell on her and he looked surprised, until he smirked kindly. "Well if it isn't the little spy." He said, only good humor in his tone.

"I was not spying." She huffed, crossing her arms as she raised her chin a fraction, trying to appear haughty. "I was satiating my curiosity." She glanced around. "It's been satiated."

"I see." He nodded, still appearing amused. "Well then good. Why don't you all come in, dinner's almost ready." He stepped aside and allowed them inside, closing the door behind them.

Before anything more could be done, Taka grabbed Vitani's arm and dragged her off. "Oh Natsumi!" she called, entering the kitchen with her daughter behind her.

Natsumi held in a groan before turning around and away from the stove, smiling brightly. "Oh Taka, so nice to see you here again…in my home." Then her gaze lowered slightly, actually looking surprised. "Oh wow." She blinked. "Is this your daughter?" the pink haired woman asked, pointing to Vitani.

"Yes, this is Vitani." Taka shoved the young woman forward slightly. "Mine and Vincent's pride and joy." Vitani merely sent a glare at her mother, before returning her gaze to the woman her mother usually complained about. She didn't seem all that bad. She actually seemed kind of nice.

Natsumi smiled brightly, offering her hand out since she didn't know the girl's boundaries. "She's absolutely gorgeous. I love your eyes. You know I have a daughter." She nodded. "She's a bit older, but I think you'll like her."

Vitani shook Natsumi's hand and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said, loving it when she got compliments. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"So where's everyone else?" Taka asked, looking around.

"Well the boys are in the back, doing whatever it is they do before dinner starts. Oh wait, here's one of them." The woman's smile grew as her eldest walked in, stopping beside her. "Taka, this is my eldest, Kanamé." Natsumi said, touching her son's cheek and running her hand through his dark locks. He smiled as well, though it was smaller.

"Hello," he waved his hand a bit. "We met at the door."

"Kanamé, this is Vitani and Taka." Natsumi gestured to the two.

Vitani smiled at him, glad to finally know his name. Taka nodded. "Yes, a pleasure." She said, then her brow furrowed. "Where did Vincent go?" she asked.

"Oh," Kanamé glanced towards the backdoor. "I informed him my father and brothers were in the backyard. So he went outside with them." He pointed and then moved away from the group of women. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my grandfather for dinner. He loses track of time some evenings." He said, before heading out of the room.

"Mom!" another male voice yelled, and another male ran, in looking disheveled, blood splattered on his arm. "Mom! Sanosuke's being a little brat and hit me in the arm with a kunai! You _know_ there are no weapons in Uchiha Brawl!" the man blinked, looking over her head to the two new people in the kitchen. He looked scarily similar to the one who had just been in the room, though his features were much more sharp, his hair spikier. "Is this the bi-"

Natsumi's hand slapped over her son's mouth and she laughed loudly and awkwardly. "Taka and Vitani." She told him and then looked back at them. "It is my _idiot_," she seethed, grabbing his ear and jerking him downwards to her level. "Second oldest. Noriaki."

"Call me Nori." He said and then smirked. "Or sexy fine piece of man candy, whichever you prefer." He snickered, winking at Vitani.

She blinked. Was he coming on to her? That was definitely unexpected. She reminded herself not to outwardly be affected. She was _not_ one of those dorky girls that did that. "I think I'll just go with calling you Noriaki. Sexy fine piece of man candy implies that I actually think you are." The young woman smirked.

"Vitani!" Taka gasped, pinching her daughter in the arm. "What did I say about first impressions?"

"I didn't care enough to listen to you." She frowned, rubbing the spot on her arm.

The Uchiha male didn't even falter as he straightened. "No worries. I enjoy a chase every now and then." He laughed and then looked down at his mother. "Woman. Heal my arm and punish your son for cheating." He ordered, making Natsumi arch a delicate brow.

"Excuse me young man?"

He blinked and then smiled, trying to appear innocent. "Pleeeease Mommy. I'm sorry." He hovered over her, resting his head on top of hers. Natsumi just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Alright. Alright. Send him in here and tell Hayate to come meet Vitani and Taka." She sighed.

"Fantastic!" he clapped, pulling from her and heading back towards the door, resting a glowing green hand on the small flesh wound. "Hey brat! You're in trouble now. Get your ass in here!" he yelled, disappearing out the door.

Natsumi just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Boys…so exhausting."

"I can only imagine." Taka chuckled.

Another boy came in then, a bit shorter than Noriaki and Kanamé, his black hair extremely spiky in the back. "Yes Mom?" he asked, boredom in his forest green eyes.

"What have I told you about stabbing your brother? You know it irks him and you don't want to get burnt buns again, you remember how awful it was last time Noriaki got you back?" she arched a delicate brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well he started it." Sanosuke huffed, crossing his arms. "He bet me that he was too fast for me to hit. He's just upset because he lost. The kunai barely even touched him."

She gestured for him to come closer and when he did she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "I know. I know. Be the bigger person and don't stab your brother." She smiled, nuzzling him as she used to when he was young.

A small smile actually broke out across his face and he returned her embrace. "Okay Mommy." He said.

Just then another boy ran into the room that looked similar to the elder one, only his hair was less spiky, and he was younger. "You wanted me Mommy?" he asked, smiling.

"Hi sweetie." Natsumi beamed, keeping Sanosuke in her embrace. "Boys, this is Taka and Vitani. Sanosuke, Vitani is the same age as you."

"Cool." He said, withdrawing from his mother's embrace. The other boy walked forward and hugged Vitani, causing her eyes to widen.

"Hi, I'm Hayate." He smiled, letting her go. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Vitani said, still a little startled by the boy's friendly manner.

Natsumi smiled, "Sorry. Hayate is very affectionate. He's the sweetest thing."

Kanamé walked back in then, with an older looking male behind him. "I'm hungry." He said, stopping beside Vitani and looking over at his mother. "Where's dad?"

"Still outside. I'll go get him!" Hayate said, running out of the room.

Sasuke looked at Taka then. "Is that your daughter?" he asked, pointing at Vitani.

"Yes." The woman said, smiling in a pleased way.

"Is she as annoying as you are?"

Taka's smile turned into a tight one, though the look in her eyes wasn't happy. "No."

The eldest Uchiha glanced back at Vitani, appearing skeptical. "We'll see."

"Anyone can be annoying. It's just a matter of opinion." Vitani said, crossing her arms.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked slightly. "At least she's smart." He commented.

"I would have to agree grandfather. After all, mom doesn't know when to shut up." The dark haired woman from the day before said as she walked, well more like sauntered, into the room. Kanamé just rolled his eyes, hitting his sister over the head.

"Ow!" she glared at her elder brother, holding her now sore head. "Ass."

"Watch your mouth." Was all Kanamé said, looking bored. "I'll go ahead and set the table." He announced, leaving as Akito came in with Vincent.

"Sweetheart." Natsumi shone, wrapping her arms around his waist. "This is Vincent and Taka's daughter, Vitani." She told him, looking pleased and far more comfortable in her husband's embrace. Akito just nodded in her direction before returning his attention to his wife.

"Dinner smells delicious." He purred, nuzzling her before nibbling on her earlobe.

Vitani's eyes widened a bit at the display. I mean, her parents were affectionate, but never so blatantly, and in front of people no less. Though, it didn't offend her. It actually made her hope that when she was married someday her relationship with her husband would be kind of like that.

Natsumi giggled, smacking his hands away when he got too bold. "Stop it baby, we have company." She told him, blushing a soft pink and looking around. "All right everyone, go ahead and sit down in the dining room, I have some things to finish up." She said, beginning to shoo them out. The Uchiha children did as they were told and headed out into the dining room, taking their usual seats, leaving the head and the right to it empty. The triplets sat on the side where Natsumi would be as Sasuke always sat to the left of his son, Sanosuke beside him and Hayate by him. Vincent sat next to the eldest son, with Vitani across the table next to Hayate, and Taka next to her.

"So Vincent, how are things in Mist? Still lame?" Akito asked, smirking down the table at his friend.

"I see you're as venomous as ever. I, on the other hand, actually matured." He smirked, resting back in his seat. "You have a nice house by the way. And _a lot _of boys."

Noriaki scoffed, chewing on a toothpick. "Yeah well, they have a lot of sex."

Izayoi went wide eyed and hit her brother of the head, glaring at him. "Why are you so vulgar?"

"Why are you such a prude?" he taunted back and so their glaring contest began as Kanamé sighed, not looking pleased with his siblings.

Akito just ignored his children. "Thanks. How come you and Taka didn't have any more kids?"

"Because she didn't want to ruin her figure." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Nor did she want to go through the pain of childbirth ever again."

"Hey." Taka huffed, crossing her arms. "You try giving birth. See how you like it." Vitani rolled her eyes at her parents.

"Please." Natsumi rolled her eyes, walking out from the kitchen with a huge platter. "When you give birth to triplets _then_ you can talk to me about pain. I've given birth three times, one of which three came out. And I _still _look smokin' hot." She smirked, setting it down on one end and making a few trips before everything was placed out.

"Well, I went through a lot less pain, to continue to look as fine as I do." Taka said, sounding pleased. "So I guess that means I'm the smarter of the two of us."

"Mom, please shut up." Vitani sighed. "Nobody feels like dealing with your need to prove that you're better at something than other people. All it does is grate on everyone's nerves."

Natsumi blinked and stared at the girl as she sat next to her husband. "So Vitani, how are you faring in your ninja career?" she asked truly curious, since the girl had now sparked her interest.

"I'm a Jounin." She said, looking over at the pink haired woman.

"Are you going to go for Anbu?" Izayoi asked, perking up at the fact of having another girl to talk to.

"Not really." She shrugged. "I know I'm good enough, but I don't really care for it."

The dark haired woman smiled. "You should, it's fun. And you get super awesome missions."

"And it'd be hot." Noriaki added with a dark smirk. "I can just see you in an Anbu uniform now."

"Nori." Kanamé said lowly, glaring over at his brother. "Stop it. We're at the dinner table."

Natsumi smacked her son over the head and nodded. "Don't make me get the soap out again."

Vitani just shrugged. "I probably won't. The missions I go on already are pretty awesome, and it just doesn't interest me."

"So how long are you guys here for?" Akito asked as he began to pass down the food so that everyone could serve themselves.

"Until the warden…I mean my wife decides she's had enough of her parents." The Mizukage sighed.

"They could drop dead any minute." Taka said. "If we stay for a long time then we can just not come back until one of them bites the dust. So stop complaining, I'm doing this for all of us."

Vincent just rolled his eyes and piled some food onto his plate. "What about your kids? Huh, you guys super stars like your parents?" he smirked.

"I wouldn't say super stars…" Kanamé said, sticking his fork in his salad.

Natsumi waved off her son and brightened with pride. "All my babies are in Anbu aside from Hayate. But he doesn't want to, like Vitani, he likes where he is. Kakashi even calls my triplets the elements."

"The elements?" Vitani asked, leaning forward to look at them all. "Why?"

Kanamé looked up and met Vitani's aquamarine stare. "Because my brother and sister and I specialize in elemental attacks."

Noriaki nodded, another cocky smirk creeping up his face. "Fire, Lightning, and Sand."

"Cool." She smiled. "My attacks actually use Fire, Water, and Earth based chakras."

"I've got a question." Vincent spoke up, taking a long drink of his water. "To the two top Uchiha men. Which do you think is better? Fire or lightning?"

At the question, both Kanamé and Noriaki glanced over to their elders, trying not appear so interested in the topic.

"Lightning." Both answered, making a small, almost microscopic smirk appear on the eldest triplet's face.

Akito looked over at his eldest sons before looking back at Vincent. "While fire is extremely useful in certain situations, and powerful, I've done more with lightning, developing my own techniques and stuff."

"Lightning is more powerful and impressive." Sasuke said simply, taking a bite of his dinner.

"I agree." Kanamé said somewhat smugly.

"Oh fuck off Kanamé." Noriaki snapped, glaring at his brother.

"You fuck off Noriaki." He retorted, returning the facial gesture.

Natsumi hit her hand on the table. "Boys!"

"What!" they yelled together, shifting their glares to their mother and then pointed accusingly to one another. "He started it!"

"I think they're both strong in their own right." Vitani said. "While lightning can actually become as hot as 54,000°F, it can be caused by violent forest fires."

Everyone at the table, aside from Vincent and Taka, stared in shock and awe at the girl, even Sasuke, though his was more subdued. "How do you know that?" Kanamé asked, appearing absolutely fascinated.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Um, I mean, aren't they both like, really hot?" she asked, laughing strangely before shoving a forkful of food into her mouth

Noriaki laughed then as well. "Phew. Man for a second there…I thought you were a total nerd."

"Knowing information doesn't make you a nerd dumbass. But you wouldn't understand that concept of a brain now…would you?" Kanamé said, cutting into his steak. Noriaki stood, dropping his silverware onto the table.

"You wanna go Kanamé?" he seethed. "Cause' I'll kick your ass all the way to the gates."

The elder sibling just smirked, looking amused. "You can try, _baby_ brother."

All three of the other Uchiha children went wide eyed, since they all knew that was the switch that would fully blow their older brother. "Please don't fight." Hayate said softly, watching them. They both didn't say anything for a while, before Noriaki pushed his chair back and walked off. Kanamé stood and did the same, leaving the room through the opposite door.

Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable until Natsumi forced a smile. "Who wants dessert?"

"I'll take some." Sasuke said, knowing that everyone else was probably too nervous to speak. "What did you make?"

"Chocolate cheesecake. I'll just go get it." She said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. Vincent sighed.

"I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for this."

"You are." Akito said. "But they'll be fine. Their fights don't usually last long."

Natsumi came back in with the cheesecake and smaller plates. "Alright." She placed a piece in front of Sasuke and herself. "Anyone else?"

Everyone else raised their hands, all except Vitani, who stood from her seat. "I'm just going to get some fresh air thanks." She smiled, leaving the room. She walked out the front door, halting when she saw Kanamé sitting on the front steps.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

He glanced back and looked up at her. "It's ok. Sorry about…that…" he sighed, facing back forward.

"Oh it's no problem." She waved it off, walking forward and sitting next to him. "Do you and your brother always fight like that?" she asked, looking over at him. Kanamé nodded and ran one of his hands through his hair.

"A lot. But I guess that's what brothers do."

She gave him a small smile. "Well I wouldn't know from experience, but that's the way I hear it."

He shrugged. "I dunno. My younger brothers don't seem to fight like this. In fact, Noriaki used to pick on Hayate a lot and tease Sanosuke. But Sanosuke and Hayate don't fight like we do. Then again, they're two years apart while Nori and I are two minutes apart."

"That probably has something to do with it." she said. "Though I'm not really the best person to talk to about having a sibling, since I don't have any."

"Yeah." He agreed.

Things were quiet then, and Vitani looked around, feeling kind of awkward. Don't people usually say things that make the other one feel better in situations like these? But she had no idea what to say.

"So…lightning's pretty cool, huh?" she said, nodding a bit. "Able to occur in both negative and positive polarities. Awesome."

He blinked and looked back at her, the look of confused awe once more on his face. Vitani gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"…Nothing." He said, looking forward once more. "I'm going to go train." He said, standing and stretching his limbs. "Try not to sneak around too much." He smirked, glancing back down at her with a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes at him, but a smile came to her face anyways. "Oh whatever." She said, fighting the blush that wanted to form as hard as she could. Did he know how sexy he looked when he did that? Probably not. But still. "Like I said, my curiosity has been met for the time being."

His smirk only grew. "I seriously doubt that." he said, beginning to walk off towards the Uchiha training fields. "See ya later Vitani." He waved.

"Later!" she called after him, waving as well. When he was gone she let out a sigh. She sounded like an idiot. Great. How could she just go and say those things about lightning? Now he probably thought she was a nerd. And nerds weren't attractive, Noriaki had even said so.

After a while of sitting outside she went back in, seeing that everyone had finished dessert and moved into the living room. She went over to the couch and sat down next to her father. "Daddy, how much longer are we staying?" she asked him.

"Oh we can leave now if you want darling. I'm tired. Probably cause' I ate so much." He laughed and gave Natsumi a friendly smile. "It was delicious, thank you for dinner.

"You know Vitani," Izayoi perked up from her spot beside her mother. "If you wanted we could hang out tomorrow. There's not a lot of girls around my age, and I think we could have fun. I mean unless you don't mind hanging out with an older chick."

Vitani smiled at her. "Not at all. It beats hanging out with my grandparents all day."

"Cool, I think it'll be fun." She nodded and then stood. "Well I'm going home. Night Mom." Izayoi said, hugging her mother before going over to her father and kissing his cheek. "See ya Dad."

"Goodnight sweetie." Akito said.

Vitani stood. "We should go home too." She announced, stretching a bit. Her parents stood, as well as everyone else, and they all walked to the door.

"Thank you for having us over, it was nice to meet you." The brunette said, nodding to the Uchiha family.

"Hn." Sanosuke and Sasuke said at the same time, walking out the door.

"It was nice to meet you too Vitani!" Hayate smiled, giving her another hug before hugging his parents. "I'm off to bed. Love you." He kissed his mom on the cheek.

Natsumi smiled and waved after him, focusing back on their guests. "Thanks for coming. It was very nice to meet you Vitani." She shook her hand and then looked up at Taka. "You have a very lovely daughter."

Taka glowed with pride at this. "Thank you. You and Akito did a great job of raising your five kids. I know I never would have survived that." She chuckled.

"Yeah well…they haven't killed us…yet." She smiled, glad for her own compliment.

They all said their farewells then, and the Terumi family headed off, back to their hotel. "Well that went pretty well, don't you think dear?" Taka asked, looking up at her husband.

Vincent nodded, closing his eyes. "That's…a _lot_ of boys." He laughed.

"Yup. It just means our little angel needs to be even more careful not to get involved with any of them. Especially that Noriaki. I didn't appreciate his attitude towards you." The elder woman said.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Please Mom, I can take care of myself. And I already said I'm not looking for romance of any kind. So you can just chill."

"Besides. If you couldn't tell, he was just being playful." Vincent smirked. "Don't worry."

"I'm just saying." She huffed.

"I'm just saying." Vincent and Vitani said at the same time.

They reached their hotel shortly after, each going up to their rooms and going to bed. As she lay there, Vitani couldn't help but sigh. Konoha certainly was an interesting village. She was glad that the Uchihas had been as cool as they were. She'd still be wary of them though. It never hurt to be too careful.


	3. Interruption

**Indefinite**

_Chapter Three_

-Interruption-

Izayoi and Vitani walked out of another store laughing, their arms filled with bags. They'd spent the entire morning shopping for clothes and cool gifts for the younger girl to bring back to her friends in Kirigakure. The two women had gone to breakfast and enjoyed the wonderful food with some witty banter. Turns out, their mothers' rivalry was not hereditary. "Well what do you want to do next?" Izayoi asked, shifting her bags to one arm. "We could get some lunch or a treat. Or go to the hot springs, maybe the spa?"

"I am kind of hungry." Vitani said.

"Alright. Well let's drop all this stuff off and then we can go grab some lunch." The dark haired woman smiled. They headed off then, talking excitedly about what they were craving and making a couple fat jokes at one another, all in good humor. After they stopped by both Vitani's hotel and Izayoi's house in the Uchiha Prefecture, they went back to the center of the village, trying to locate a restaurant. "Hm." Izayoi tapped her chin.

Both women looked deep in thought, searching around as someone suddenly yelled between them, making them yell in turn and jump, whirling around to see Noriaki with a ridiculously devious grin on his face.

"Hey ladies." He straightened up, not losing his confident smile. "What are you guys up to?"

"We were just looking for a place to have lunch at." Vitani said with a smile, placing her hand over her racing heart. That had scared the crap out of her.

"Sounds like you guys could use an escort." He smirked, wagging his brow as he locked gazes with Vitani.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and hit Noriaki over the head. "No thanks."

A man landed beside them, wearing a jounin vest and saluted the two Uchihas. "Noriaki-sama." He bowed to the elder. "Izayoi-sama." He nodded to her then. "Your mother wishes for you to join her in the hospital Izayoi-sama."

The woman sighed and looked off, not appearing happy. "Fine." She turned to her new friend then and gave her an apologetic stare. "Sorry. Would you mind a rain check?"

"Sure, no problem." Vitani said. "I can always just go and order room service at the hotel or something."

"Nonsense." Noriaki waved off the matter. "I will take you out to lunch."

Izayoi arched a delicate brow and gave him a hard stare. He blinked, leaning back as his sister leaned forward. "I swear." He held up his hands in surrender. "No ulterior motive."

Vitani laughed. "It's fine Izayoi, I can take care of myself. And he isn't as charming as he thinks he is anyways." she smirked, looking up at him.

"When did I ever say I was charming?" he arched a curious brow, unable to stop himself from grinning.

"Just don't do anything bad." Izayoi scolded, moving away from him and then waving to Vitani. "See you later." She said before disappearing in a wisp of sand.

She blinked, staring at the spot where her friend had just been. "That is so cool." She said, looking back at Noriaki.

He shrugged. "It's alright."

"You only say that because you can do it." she pointed out. "So, where are we going to lunch?"

"Wherever you want I guess." He said, looking around and shoving his hands in his pockets. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Spicy food." She smiled.

He returned the expression. "I know a great place for spicy food." He said, beginning to walk off towards a nice, casual looking restaurant. They went inside, and once the host saw who it was at the stand he seated them immediately.

"Enjoy." He lowered his head, offering them the menus before disappearing.

Vitani looked at hers, feeling her mouth begin to water at the sight of everything they offered. "I don't know what to get." She said, glancing over her menu at him.

Noriaki shrugged once more. "I don't know what you like. So I don't know why you're asking me." He laughed, looking over it a bit more before putting it down since he knew what he wanted.

"I didn't hear a question in my statement." She pointed out, the corner of her lip lifted up a bit as she set her menu down. "But don't worry, I found something." She said, her tone making it clear that she was just messing with him.

"It was implied." He replied simply, looking up at the waiter as he came and took their order, assuring them he would have their drinks right out. "So, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"Pretty well." She said. "It's a lot different here than in Kiri. Less…wet."

The Uchiha's smirk grew, "I could help change that for you if you want." He said in a suggestive manner, looking playful.

She smirked. "I'm sure you can't do anything to me that I couldn't do myself." She joked.

His eyes widened, and his smile only grew. "A dirty little devious one we have here. I think you and I will get along swimmingly."

She giggled. "Good. It would be nice to have some friends from a different village."

Noriaki actually looked genuine for a moment. "I think that would be great. And," he shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Only unless you _really_ want to, we can fool around. Other than that, I think we should hang some, you know? I don't train all the time like my lower little brother. And I don't have all too much going on right now, so perfect timing."

"Cool." She nodded as their drinks were delivered. "That would be nice. A lot better than being forced to spend time with my grandparents." She rolled her eyes.

"How come you don't like your grandparents?"

"They're so…annoying. My grandma always pinches my cheeks, and then my grandpa talks about how I need to be married off soon, cause' I'm not getting any younger." She sighed, propping her chin up with her hand. "Not to mention the fact that they absolutely despise my dad, and give my mom whatever she wants, which only makes her more annoying."

"Wow…" he blinked, "That does suck. I'm glad my grandparents aren't like that." He laughed, moving his hands as the waiter came and set his spicy seafood in front of him.

Vitani moved as well as her own meal was placed before her. "Yeah. But I don't see them that often, so it isn't that bad." She took a bite of her food, smiling at the zesty flavor.

"My grandparents are fantastic." He smiled, looking truly happy. "From both sides. Though…" he sighed. "My grandfather likes Sanosuke and Kanamé the most."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely confused. "Sanosuke barely ever talks, and looks bored all the time."

Noriaki pulled off the shell to one of the crawfish and tossed it to his spare plate. "Cause he's exactly the same, save for he's a bit nicer and secretly loves my mom a lot. And Kanamé's the 'eldest'." He scoffed making air quotes. "Like that fucking matters. He's only two minutes older than me, but somehow he just came out perfect and he's not bad at _anything_, it sucks. And my grandfather and dad just eat it up."

"It probably has to do with them thinking lightning is better than fire." She said, taking another bite. "But if you ask me, fire is just as good. Although, my kekkei genkai involves lava, so I'm biased." She smiled at him.

"Doesn't make him any less perfect. My grandfather likes his 'stature' so he says. 'It's very Uchiha-like,'" he rolled his eyes.

"Well I bet you're just as good as he is." She said. "Besides, as far as I can tell, he doesn't have your wonderful sense of humor."

"No. He does. You just don't know him that well so he's kind of quiet." Noriaki said simply, tossing the meat into his mouth. "But I guess so is the fate of the second born."

"I wouldn't know." She shrugged, taking another bite. "Though I think you should count yourself lucky. At least you have siblings that love you. Being an only child sucks."

Noriaki laughed. "Oh I'm sure it does. My dad told me how boring it was when he was a kid. All he had was this really annoying pink haired girl who just wouldn't leave him alone." He smirked.

"Then I guess there's hope for me!" she declared with a smile, throwing her hands up in the air. "Since they turned out so well." She set her hands back on the table. He looked a bit confused, scratching his head.

"I don't think you're annoying."

"I meant not being alone for the rest of my life." She clarified. "I know I'm not annoying."

A look of realization flashed across his façade and he chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about that. You're pretty hot and I can't really see anything wrong with your personality. You'll get a good guy."

"You say that," she held up a finger, smiling to show that this was all in good humor. "Because you don't know me that well. I can be a bitch sometimes. I'm one of those people who says it like it is." She shrugged. "No matter what people will think."

"My sister is the cross between an Uchiha and a Sabaku. Two lines who don't give a shit what anyone thinks. Trust me. I think you'll be fine." He waved off the warning and finished up, pulling out his wallet and tossing some bills on the table, since she was finished as well.

"You didn't have to pay for all of it." she said as they both stood and left the restaurant. "I could have covered my food."

He held up his hand and shook his head. "No, no. As vulgar as I may be, I'm an Uchiha and a gentleman in these matters."

"Eh, your vulgarity doesn't bother me. My dad's pretty bad." She smiled as they walked down the street.

"Differs me from the rest of my family, so I try to lace it on pretty hard." He smirked and then it vanished when he glanced forward, stopping as a familiar Uchiha stopped in front of them.

"Noriaki, not up to trouble are you?" Kanamé asked, giving his brother a small smile. Then his jade depths lowered to the girl beside him. "Hello Vitani." he said, his smile seeming to grow.

"Hey Kanamé." She returned his smile. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, just roaming around after a morning with my father." He shrugged, making Noriaki roll his eyes.

"Are you training to be the next Hokage?" she asked with a raised brow.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty boring, and I already know all the things my father is telling me. Nori and I used to go with him to work sometimes and help him out."

The younger of the males continued to roll his eyes with every word spoken. "See you losers later." He waved, walking off, not giving either a chance to object. Kanamé stared after him, a bit confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking back at her from his brother's back.

"He's still a bit upset about last night." She sighed.

"Ah." He nodded, glancing back in attempts to glimpse his brother once more.

"Yeah. But he seems like he's in a bit of a better mood than he was." She shrugged. "I mean he was pretty chill at lunch."

Kanamé smiled, "Well that's good."

Vitani looked up at him. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" she asked with a small smile. Maybe if he wasn't busy she could hang out with him. Not that she really wanted to. It wasn't like his good looks, charm, and killer smile were the reasons why she didn't want their exchange to end so soon. Nope. She was just being friendly, that's all.

"Well, nothing really." He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I was going to go to the hot springs. Want to come with?"

Her eyes widened, and she fought to keep the blush from her face, happy that she was successful. The hot springs? With him? As in, they would be practically naked in the water together? She'd never done that before…perhaps it wasn't a good idea. What if he was just going to try and take advantage of her, like her mother always said Uchihas did? She shook those thoughts away. Kanamé wasn't like that, she could just tell. Besides, he was super hot, and she would be a fool to give up the chance to see him without a shirt on. "I'd love too!" she said, hoping that she didn't sound as excited as she actually was. "I have been curious to visit the Konoha hot springs since arriving in the village."

"They are pretty great. But then again, we are famous for them." Kanamé said, with a small smirk. He led her then, talking idly about the weather and what she'd bought with Izayoi earlier. And finally they arrived at the beautiful springs. The Uchiha grabbed the door and held it open for her before following her in and stopping beside her when they reached the front. "Can we get a private spring please?" the dark hared man asked the woman at the counter, who was practically eye raping him.

She looked only a bit older than Vitani, her luscious blonde hair falling around her face and her sparkling hazel eyes. She leaned forward, giving them both a little too much to view. "How private do you want that to be?" she pursed.

Kanamé arched a brow, not looking too pleased with the prospect. "Uh…pretty private thanks."

"I don't think she knows the definition of private." Vitani smirked, crossing her arms. "Since obviously she leaves herself open to public viewing." Seriously, what was the deal with these women? Her father had always told her that if a guy was interested in you, he would let you know. So why go to the trouble of trying to snag their attention with your physical traits, when you should really want him to like you for who you are? Not to mention she just looked stupid and desperate.

"Like you can talk you little twat. What are you, twelve?" the blonde sneered.

Her aqua gaze narrowed as she stiffened at the jab. Oh, it was so on. She was going to knock this girl down a few pegs, before knocking her out with her fist. And it would be a pleasure. "Will you please just shut up already." Kanamé snapped, glaring at her and actually making the haughty look vanish from her face. He leaned over the desk and glanced down, picking his normal number and the key. He took hold of Vitani's hand and pulled her off with him towards the hall.

This time she did allow a blush to come to her face, though it was only because she was trailing behind Kanamé, so he couldn't see. He was holding her hand. Skin on skin contact. And he was very warm. She shivered slightly, but quickly schooled her expression as they neared the room, since she didn't want him to see the look of pure bliss that had crossed her façade.

Once they were in the room, he shut the door and continued into the steamy area where there were folded towels and benches. "Now, I promise not to look." He said, glancing back at her with a devious smirk. "So long as you be good as well." He waved a finger in her face, releasing her hand and walking to the other side of the bench, pulling his black shirt over his head and revealing his muscular back.

"Like I would be tempted." She teased, though her blush said otherwise as she took in the contours of his back. She turned away then and quickly undressed, not wanting him to finish before her. She picked up her towel and then wrapped it around herself, tucking it so that it wouldn't fall. "I'm done." She announced.

"As am I." he said, turning around. His hand was low, holding his towel up, though it was low enough to reveal the incline of his pelvis. "Ready?"

Her gaze slid down his chest, lingering on his pelvis. "Yeah." She said, sounding as if she was in a daze. She visibly shook her head then and trained her eyes on the door and marched over to it. "Come on." She ordered, as she walked past him before sliding it open, trying to act normal.

He followed after her, stopping almost right against her since she'd frozen at the sight of the tranquil bath. Kanamé simply laughed. "So you like it?"

"It's beautiful." She breathed out. Then her face grew hot as she realized that he was right behind her. She moved forward, slowly getting into the warm water, smiling at the feel. "This is nice." She lowered as she moved farther into the water so that all that was above the water was her shoulders and head.

Kanamé followed her in and sunk down, taking a seat on one of the carved rocks. "Ahh…" he breathed out.

Vitani just stared at him, mostly looking at his chest. Her situation was just now beginning to sink in. She was naked, in a hot springs, with an equally naked Kanamé, a mere five feet away from her. Naughty images began to enter her mind, causing her cheeks to darken in embarrassment. "Did you know that going to a spa in order to feel better is called balneotherapy?" she asked somewhat nervously.

The dark haired man opened his eyes and blinked, staring at her, an extremely confused expression coming to his features. "Huh?"

"Balneotherapy. It's the term used for describing spa treatment, including the drinking of waters and the use of hot baths and natural vapor baths, as well as of the various kinds of mud and sand used for hot applications." She told him. "It refers to the medical use of spas like this one, as opposed to recreational use. Did you know that there are tons of minerals in spa water too?" she asked, lifting her hands to count them off on her fingers. "There's sodium, magnesium, calcium, iron, lithium, potassium, bromine, iodine…" she froze when she glanced up at him and noticed the look on his face. Crap. She'd started rambling informational things in her nervousness of the entire situation, and now had just made a complete fool of herself. She dropped her arms back into the water then, before sinking so that her shoulders and mouth were submerged as well as she looked at him with wide eyes. This way she wouldn't talk anymore, and make him think she was a nerd.

"How do you know all that?" he asked, seeming extremely intrigued.

She raised herself from the water enough to speak. Should she tell him the truth? She might as well, because lying about it wasn't going to work this time, and he wasn't an idiot. "I read a lot." She said softly.

"That's amazing." He laughed. "How on earth can you retain all of that? It's phenomenal."

Her blush darkened at his compliment, though her brow furrowed. "You don't think it's dorky?" she asked.

Kanamé frowned, "Why would being smart be dorky?"

"That's what everyone told me growing up." She shrugged. "And most guys feel intimidated when a woman is smarter than them, so I wasn't ever asked out on dates." She told him. "That's why I try to cover it up…when I let something slip…I don't want people to call me a nerd."

"Well," he smiled once more. "I promise I don't think you're a nerd. In fact, it's pretty hot, those insane facts you know, if I do say do myself."

A timid smile came to her face, and she didn't even care about hiding her blush. She'd never met a boy before that actually liked the fact that she was so smart. And she definitely never pictured finding one that was as attractive as the eldest Uchiha sibling. It was enough to almost make her pass out. Almost. "Thanks." She said. "It's not really that hard though, when you have a photographic memory."

He nodded. "That's pretty impressive. Us men are mostly brutes who are only smart enough to stay out of the doghouse." He laughed, sinking lower into the water as he ran the hot liquid over his arms.

Her eyes followed the action. "Yeah…you look pretty strong." She said softly. Then she smirked, looking back up at his eyes. "Though, it takes more than strength to impress a real lady you know. So if that's really all you have," She lifted her shoulder, before running some water over her arms and shoulders, "you might be out of luck."

"Probably." He chuckled. "I think unfortunately I take after my grandfather in the aspect of being too blunt and saying the wrong thing to women. Or at least it's not what they want to hear." Kanamé sighed, quickly diving beneath the water to wet his hair. Once he resurfaced he let out a refreshed breath and stretched.

"At least you don't lie to them." She said, laying her head back to wet her hair and scalp in the water, running her fingers through it. "Personally, I think it's a good quality to have, though that's probably because I don't candy-coat things myself." She straightened.

Kanamé snickered. "Please. How can you candy-coat anything with your analytical answers."

"I could if I tried hard enough." She smirked, beginning to run her fingers through her hair. "If I liked the person…maybe."

The elder chuckled, standing in the water and walking over to her before kneeling down in front of her. "Doubt it." He whispered, their faces closer than they had ever been.

Vitani could feel her heart rate pick up at their close proximity, and the smirk fell right off of her face. "I totally could." She said softly, glancing down at his mouth before looking back at his beautiful jade eyes. Was he going to kiss her? In the romance novels that she read, this was usually when the man kissed the woman. It was the perfect moment for her to get her first kiss.

He lifted his hand from the water, and for a moment she thought he was going to cup her cheek. "You look a bit red." He said, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "So either you're overheated from the springs, or just flustered because you have spatial issues." The Uchiha smirked, looking just as cocky as the rest of them.

She glared at him lightly, a frown marring her brow. So much for having the perfect moment. She should have expected this from him, he was an Uchiha after all. And all they did was manipulate people so that they could humiliate them. Her mother had said so. "I do not have issues of any kind." She huffed, moving so that she was no longer beneath his hand. Then she slid past him, making her way towards the steps so that she could go and get dressed in her clothes.

Kanamé looked back at her, following her with his now crimson eyes. He sighed and leaned against the back wall, watching her with a bored expression as she got up from the water. She walked over to the door to the changing room, disappearing behind it without a glance back at him.

She dropped her towel, picking up the dry one in order to wipe the water from her body. She got dressed as quickly as possible, running her fingers through her wet locks once more as she left the hot springs, ignoring the look that the receptionist gave her. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but glance back at the building before rounding the corner. She felt so embarrassed.

How could she sit there and hope for him to kiss her? She had been naked for crying out loud, covered in nothing but a towel. What if he had kissed her? What would she have done? She'd never been that close to a man before, she was completely inexperienced when it came to those things. And he probably knew it too, what with that arrogant, cocky way he had spoken to her as he moved closer to her, taking advantage of her uncertainty. He was just like what her mom had said he would be, and that was what upset her the most.

She prided herself in being able to judge people's character excellently, and yet she'd been so wrong about Kanamé. She'd thought he was different, and had begun to like him for it. Heck, he'd even said he liked that she knew all of the strange things that she did. Nobody had ever said that to her besides her parents, but they didn't count because they were obligated to say things like that to her. She let out a sigh, finally seeing the hotel in her sights. She would just go up to her room, read a book, and call it an early night. That would be the best way to forget her fumble.

* * *

><p>Kanamé walked down the streets of the Uchiha Prefecture, passing his own large abode and continuing to his parent's. He didn't understand what he'd done to make her leave so abruptly. It's not like he touched her inappropriately, or did anything that deserved her reaction. At least, he didn't think he had. With a long sigh, he slid open the door and walked in, his hair still damp from the springs.<p>

He went into the living room, seeing his mother playing mahjong with Hayate on the floor. "Where's dad?" he asked.

"In the training room." Natsumi said to her oldest, rubbing her chin in contemplation as she planned her next move.

Hayate looked up at him. "What's up big brother?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

The elder shook his head and attempted to give his youngest brother a reassuring smile. "Nothing Hayate. Just some stuff." He said before turning on his heels and heading towards the back of the house to the training room. The closer he got, the louder the noises were, and it was then he could tell his father was training with someone.

When he slid the door open, it revealed Akito and Sanosuke in a heated spar with swords. "Good, now don't forget your footwork." The eldest instructed, slashing at the boy.

Sanosuke absorbed all of this, dodging and retaliating with the same swiftness of his father. They continued to spar for a few seconds longer, until their swords locked together in a draw. They pulled away from one another then, bowing slightly to signal that the duel was over. Both looked over at Kanamé, the same questioning look in their eyes. "Hey son." Akito greeted, walking over and picking up his scabbard before tossing Sanosuke his own. "We'll train some more tomorrow." He told the boy, sensing that his firstborn wanted to talk.

"Yes Father." Sanosuke nodded, sheathing his sword before leaving the room, clapping his brother on the should in greeting before walking down the hall, intent on getting himself a glass of water.

Kanamé's red gaze followed his brother out and once he was sure he was gone, he shifted his eyes to his father, shutting the door behind him wordlessly.

"What's troubling you?" Akito asked, sheathing his sword before hanging it up on its place on the wall.

"It's a woman…" he sighed, walking towards the center of the room, moving his fingers as sharp, but small, electric sparks began to erupt from the tips. "Well…more like a girl."

"How old is she?" Akito asked, crossing his arms as he watched his son.

The younger Uchiha thought for a moment before answering. "Twelve."

"Uh huh." He said, clearly skeptical. "And so you are allowing a mere _child_ to bother you?" he raised a brow. "Do elaborate."

"Unfortunately. Somewhat like you allowed a pink parade to bother you, eh?" Kanamé smirked, looking over to his father finally before allowing his entire arm to conduct the dangerous element.

The elder Uchiha returned his smirk. "Now I am curious." He lowered his arms and walked forward. "What happened with this twelve year old to cause it to worry you?"

"We fornicated. In the hot springs. She was so flat." He sighed, looking up and staring at the ceiling.

"Pedophile." Akito snickered, teasing him.

Kanamé chuckled with him and slowly, his enlightened demeanor fell and he frowned once more. "I'm not quite sure what I did. But she suddenly grew tense when everything seemed fine and fun, and left, all upset." His gaze suddenly turned to a glare and he twisted around, unleashing the buildup of energy, lightning slamming through the wall and blowing a hole in the side of the house from the training room to the outside. "I didn't do _anything_. It makes no sense." He yelled out, rage overtaking him for only a moment before he reverted back to his normal façade. "It wasn't like I even touched her."

Akito just looked at the damage done to his home, not even phased. It wasn't the first time that wall would have to be fixed anyways, and it wouldn't be the last. He glanced at Kanamé then. "Perhaps that is why she is upset." He said simply.

"That makes no sense father." His eldest son growled out. "Her body posture and disposition were much more close to condescending. As if I had proved her right in some way that displeased her."

"Then find out why she was acting that way." He said. "Usually that's the best way to figure it out, and once you know what your error was, you can fix it and be sure it doesn't happen again. Or, if it really is her fault, you can inform her of how stupid she was being, and have the satisfaction of being right, while also making her feel terrible about the way she treated you." He smirked slightly.

Kanamé flexed his fingers once more, both hands sparking with need of release. He disappeared and attacked his father, only missing by a hair as the elder avoided, his own gaze now a bloody crimson. "And have you ever done the latter father? I find it hard to believe you would ever do such a thing to mom."

"I only did it once." Akito admitted, shooting some lightning at his son, who dodged it skillfully. "And while it wasn't really the best moment of my life with your mother, it did clear the air pretty well. Besides, is this girl like your mom in how she would react to that approach, or different?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Kanamé frowned, slamming his hands on the floor and sending out waves of lightning to ensnare his father. "I've only just met her. Her behavior is extremely confusing to me. Which is something I've yet to encounter."

Akito leapt into the air, attaching his feet to the ceiling before shooting lightning from his fingertips and aiming it directly at the younger male. "Well, either way, you do need to address this issue with her if you want to have any luck in understanding her better. Or at least try and spend more time with her. Or, you could do what I did and stalk her for a week. That gave me some pretty good insight to your mother, at least in the things that she liked and some of her behaviors. Not so much on the thought processes, but it was better than nothing."

The younger Uchiha scoffed, "I'm not going to stalk her, old man." Kanamé jumped up and aimed a kick for his face, barely missing once more. He followed up after him, aiming jabs for his father's vitals. "That's creepy. And this…needs to be approached a lot more delicately than you fucking mom's brains out."

"To each his own." He sighed, beginning to retaliate against the younger man's attacks with his own. "All you have to do is find her weakness, as if she were your opponent. Sometimes it's just trying to learn about them as if on a battle field, where you need to plan out your next move."

"But I don't want to think of it as a battle or her as an opponent. In fact…" he smiled somewhat. "I'm pretty sure she's smarter than me. So I'd probably lose."

This new knowledge made Akito pause and drop to the floor as Kanamé followed. "What exactly are your feelings towards this girl?" he asked. "You like her, correct?"

Kanamé shrugged, running his hand through his dark locks. "I'm not sure what I feel for her."

"I would suggest figuring out where you want this relationship to go before making any moves." The elder Uchiha recommended. "If you just want things to remain platonic, then don't pursue trying to get to know her better. But if you want to see if it could be more, figure out how you are going to make it happen. You should also find out how she feels about you as well, for that will make things a lot easier."

"Even if I did want it to remain as it is, I still think I would want to find out more about her. It's the nature of people, is it not?" Kanamé landed gracefully and then stood straight, taking hold of his arm and stretching it a bit.

Akito lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "Most people, I suppose. I personally wouldn't care, but that's just me." He smirked slightly. "So, are you going to tell me who this girl is, or do I have to figure it out for myself?"

Kanamé looked up, stretching his arm over his chest, having an inner debate on whether he should tell his father or not."Well...it's pretty inappropriate...at least I think it is..." he sighed, appearing slightly distressed, if only for a moment.

The elder Uchiha's brow furrowed. "Inappropriate how? She's not really twelve, is she?" he asked, concerned.

"No. But she is four years younger than I am." Kanamé said, glancing up at his father and waiting for his reaction.

He just blinked. "...Okay...I don't see how that's much of problem. I mean...she's like...an adult."

The younger male shrugged, still appearing dismayed. "But I feel like such a pedophile. And she's not from here, so I've no idea what her customs are, nor if her family would appreciate some older guy feeling up their daughter." Kanamé groaned out, thoughts of Vitani plaguing his mind from the hot spring and how he'd imagined her towel slipping, even just a little.

Akito's eyes narrowed. She was from a different village...and was currently visiting? Kanamé had said that she was also four years younger, meaning that she was nineteen. Something pricked in the back of Akito's mind, and then his eyes widened slightly as his gaze shot to his son's. "You aren't talking about the Mizukage's daughter...are you?" he asked, a bit hesitant.

Kanamé remained silent, a small, light pink tinting his cheeks. "Well…" he breathed out, scratching his cheek nervously. "Yeah…"

"No." Akito shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no, no." he stomped his foot like a child. "I hate her parents! They're so annoying!" he whined.

Kanamé blinked, shocked by his father's behavior. "Then what's the no for?"

"Because if you start to like her, you might start a relationship with her, and then you'll both fall in love, and get married, and I will be stuck with those two forever!" the elder Uchiha explained, not seeming happy about it. "I refuse." He crossed his arms.

"You refuse?"

He nodded. "You are not allowed to have a relationship with this girl. I forbid it." he declared, the look on his face clearly stating that he would not budge on the matter.

Kanamé appeared astonished, at a loss for words. Until his confused gaze hardened and slanted into a glare. "Excuse me?" he asked, walking forward and confronting his father head on, his eyes a threatening crimson red. "You think you can tell me what to do?"

Akito met his glare, activating his own sharingan. "I know I can tell you what to do. I am your father, and that is my right." he pointed to the ground to emphasize his point. "Besides, you don't even know how you feel about her, so it's best we just nip that in the bud right now."

"Or how about I don't give a damn what you think _father_." The younger male seethed, speaking the endearment as if it was sour on his tongue. "In fact, I think I'll go and pursue her. This isn't just the Uchiha line anymore. I have two bloodlines running through my veins." Kanamé said, his sand swimming around him in the air.

"Neither of which need to be mixed with her bloodline. She'll just taint it." Akito said. "She's not good enough for you, and I will not have you wasting your time pursuing some trollop. You have more important things to do with your time."

"Really father?" Kanamé snapped, butting his head to Akito's. "Like what? Being Hokage? Because _you_ don't like her for no fucking good reason. She's not a trollop, she's innocent, I can tell. And I think I like her, so back the hell off." He warned, pulling away and heading for the door to the room. "Oh and by the way, get off your damn high horse. Don't tell me someone is not good enough for me, if I recall grandfather said the same thing about mom." And with that final word he left.

Noriaki came in then, looking over his shoulder at his brother and then to his father. "What's going on? I could hear you guys from the kitchen."

"Your brother is ruining everything that we've been working for!" Akito said, glaring at his second oldest with his sharingan, though it was only because he was still angry with Kanamé. "He thinks that just because he might like that girl he can do whatever the fuck he wants. There is no way I will ever let him be with her, especially if I have to be related to Vincent. No way in hell."

"Kanamé likes Vitani?" Noriaki blinked, scratching his spiky hair, chewing on a toothpick. The younger triplet snapped. "It musta been when he happened upon here and I after lunch."

Akito crossed his arms. "Apparently they went to the hot springs." He sighed. "The only good thing about the whole situation is that she got mad at your brother for some reason and left. Hopefully she won't come to return his feelings. That will just make things worse."

A spark of interest flashed in the younger man's eyes. He took the toothpick from his mouth and pointed at his father. "Wait…you're displeased…with Kanamé? Your precious heir?" Noriaki asked, unable to stop the smirk from creeping up his face.

"Of course I'm displeased with him. He is deliberately disobeying me." The elder man frowned, his eyes finally turning back to their dark green. "I mean, you've done some stupid shit before, but you've never disrespected me the way your brother just did. And all over some girl, no less."

"Of course not Father." Noriaki said respectfully, though he still looked amused. "I would never think to do something against your will. You know that."

Akito sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, well, if only Kanamé could be more like you in that respect." He said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "I'm going to go grab something to eat." He announced, leaving his second oldest alone in the semi-destroyed training room.

Noriaki nodded, somewhat smiling at the compliment he'd received from his father. One of few, very few, where he was held above his elder brother. But then the smirk came back to his face as he thought about his brother and his new lady friend. This would pose as interesting. So Kanamé was interested in Vitani? That opened so many doors, he didn't know which to pick. Kanamé could lose his spot as Hokage if he stayed in their dad's displeasure. Or disowned. Even better. Then he would be the eldest.

Or…and he paused in thought. He could use this advantage of knowledge to finally show his brother just what it's like to have things ripped away from you. With those deliberations in mind, Noriaki left the training room to join Hayate and his parents for a nice dinner.


End file.
